World War III (Neo-British Imperium)
World War III was a global conflict fought between 2028 and 2033. The Allied Axis, consisting of the United States, the EU, China, Russia, and a smattering of smaller nations, fought the Neo-British Imperium, an occupied conglomerate of Asian and African nations administered from the British Isles. The 2016 economic collapse in Britain, initiated by the English joining the Eurozone, caused widespread economic desperation in the nation. A rising Neo-Nationalist movement (the NNIP party) took the nation by storm, intending to resurrect the British Empire and use the taxes and resources from its colonies to rebuild the English economy. Absorbing many nations and nearly a billion people into its Empire, the British started to become a serious global threat. After the Imperialists, led by Henry Johnson, invaded India, war was quickly declared. Many nations quickly used their entire economic and industrial might in support of the war effort. Eventually, five main theatres opened during the War: the Malaysian Theatre, which involved control of Singapore and South-East Asia; the South Asian Theatre, which involved control of India, Central Asia, Burma, Bangladesh, and Pakistan; the West Asian Theatre, which involved control of Middle Eastern states, particularly Iraq, Jordan, Iran, and Kuwait; the African Theatre, which involved fighting in the Southern and East African colonies of Britain; and the European Theatre, which saw fighting between Britain and the EU. Initially, with the successful invasions of India and France, the excellent suppression of insurgency and the fast development of its colonies, the good defense of Africa, Malaysia, South Asia, and the Middle East, and the poor US leadership under President Harrison, the British were performing well in the war. The change in US leadership to President Baker, the growing colonial insurgency, the successful re-occupation of France by the EU and the fall of British rule in India in 2032 caused the tide of war to change. With the Treaty of London on December 26, 2033, the Neo-British Imperium was dissolved, its colonies occupied by the Allied Axis and the British Isles annexed by the United States. The diplomatic difficulties concerning the allocation of the newly occupied territories led to the Three-Sided Cold War, during which tensions ran high between the US, China, and Russia, until the political collapse of Beijing and Moscow during the 2070s (see http://future.wikia.com/wiki/The_Three-Sided_Cold_War ). Timeline Leading up to the War 2016-UK joins the Euro; collapse of economy occurs 2017-UK economic growth at -11 percent; unemployment rate soars to 35 percent; massive debt accumulates; catastrophe spreads to EU 2018-Henry Johnson, former parliamentarian, forms the Neo-Nationalist Imperial Party. He wishes to leave the EU, recreate the British Empire, and use the taxes and resources from the colonies to rebuild the English economy. 2019-Johnson and the NNIP gain popularity; over one hundred thousand members join amid economic desperation, with two Parliament seats obtained 2020-British economy shows no sign of improving; unemployment passes forty percent; amid growing resentment, NNIP gains five million members and 72 seats in Parliament 2021-NNIP reaches three hundred Parliament seats; economy fails to improve; national government essentially goes bankrupt, with public services shut down 2022-Henry Johnson becomes Prime Minister; relations with EU dissolved; draft initiated and forces mobilized 2023-British democracy dissolved; Johnson becomes indefinite leader; invasion of Malaysia commences 2024-Malaysian occupation successful; Kuwait, Iraq, Jordan, UAE invaded and occupied. With tax revenues from its colonies, the British Government can afford to re-establish basic public services in England. 2025-South Africa, Egypt, invaded and conquered by British forces; Africa from Cape to Cairo becomes occupied. Nigeria conquered. With massive tax revenues and resource production from its colonies, the British situation drastically improves, with GDP growth at 9 percent in the mainland, and unemployment under 15 percent. Agriculture, energy, and infrastructure become nationalized public projects, paid for by the Imperial administration. 2026- Singapore treaty signed by Britain, preventing further invasions. Nonetheless, Johnson continues to mobilize forces. Due to weak US leadership under Harrison, America continues its policy of non-intervention. 2027-NNIP invades and conquers Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Burma and Bangladesh, closing in on India. Subtle political maneuverings cause Ireland to be annexed by the British. Despite these disconcerting events, US president Harrison continues to keep a “hands-off” foreign policy. 2028-Johnson strikes Indian military and civilian targets and moves forces into Rajasthan, initiating the invasion of India. War is soon declared by the US, EU, Russia and China on the Neo-British Imperium. First Year of the War January 23, 2028-British invasion of India commences with troop movements into Rajasthan. Indian military targets and strategic bases are bombed. Most historical sources cite the war as beginning on this date. January 24, 2028-US president Harrison calls into session an emergency diplomatic summit with Russia, China, and India, drafting up early war plans to remove the threat from South Asia January 30, 2028-US, Russia, China, and India formally declare war on the Neo-British Imperium. India mobilizes troops in Delhi to protect the capital, while the US, aided by its allies, secures the front against the British invasion. Harrison claims he wishes to “free the British territories from economic slavery and oppression, and remove the threat from India”. February 3, 2028-Johnson moves troops into Tamil Nadu from Sri Lanka and West Bengal from Bangladesh, closing in on its victim. February 14, 2028-Battle for Jaipur commences. This leads to the fall of the Rajasthan capital, and the occupation of the Province by British forces. February 23, 2028-Rajasthan entirely occupied by the Imperium. British forces sent into Gujarat from Pakistan and Rajasthan, encountering little resistance from the Allied Axis defense. February 24, 2028-British captures Tamil Nadu after the Battles for Chennai and Pondicherry. Forces moved into Kerala. February 25, 2028- Battle for Thiruvananthapuram a major British victory. Forces mobilized close to Kolkata. March 1, 2028-Battle for Kolkata results in another Imperial victory. President Harrison heavily criticized for failed war plans, deploying an insufficient number of troops, and being weak to the British. India maintains its troops in the capital, while China and Russia offer valuable military aid. March 5, 2028-Kerala occupied by the British. March 6, 2028-Battle for Gandhinagar results in British victory. Allied Axis forces retreat to protect Mumbai, offering easy occupations for Imperial forces. March 7, 2028-Fall of Diu results in British occupation of Gujarat. West Bengal becomes Imperial territory. Forces moved from the South into Karnataka and Andhra Pradesh, from the East into Jharkhand and Orissa, and from the West into Madhya Pradesh. March 17, 2028-Battle for Bhopal results in British victory March 18, 2028-President Harrison initiates a new foreign policy: “Offensive, not defensive, methods of war”. He opens up the African theatre by attacking Cape Town, and mobilizes troops in Malaysia. Many criticize him from moving resources away from the protection of India. April 5, 2028-Battle for Bangalore results in the British occupation of Karnataka. April 10, 2028- Fall of Hyderabad. April 20, 2028-Imperial occupation of Andhra Pradesh April 23, 2028-Battle for Cape Town results in successful British defense May 1, 2028-After significant resistance, British successfully secure Madhya Pradesh as an Imperial territory May 2, 2028-British win the Battle of Ranchi, resulting in the occupation of Jharkland May 3, 2028-British successfully conquer Bhubaneshwar May 10, 2028-Orissa made an occupied Imperial territory May 13, 2028-Allied Axis launches attacks on Kuala Lumpur and Singapore, causing two long and extremely bloody battles. American and Chinese forces ultimately retreat May 15, 2028-Allied Axis initiates “Operation Liberate Kuwait”. Kuwait City captured, but Axis forces do not expand into Iraq. May 18, 2028-Imperial forces expand into Iran June 1, 2028-Battle for Tehran results in British annexation of Persia. Insurgency successfully eliminated. June 10, 2028-Battle for Raipur results in British annexation of Chhattisgarh. Harrison continues to fail to mobilize forces in India, instead opting for an offensive in Africa, the Middle East and Malaysia. June 20, 2028- Battle for the Red Sea an extremely deadly naval conflict between US and Britain. Imperium successfully defends Sudan and Egypt. June 22, 2028- Imperium recaptures Kuwait and moves forces into Saudi Arabia. Forces are also moved into Maharashtra. June 23, 2028-Britain conquers Shillong and Argatala. Meghalaya, Tripura and Mizoram occupied. July 10, 2028-Battle for Guwahati results in British annexation of Assam. Forces of the Imperium surround Mumbai. July 11, 2028- Battle for Mumbai a British victory. Many military and civilian casualties. July 23, 2028-Battle for Riyadh results in British occupation of Saudi Arabia. British forces move in to occupy Yemen and Oman, crushing insurgency. August 1, 2028-Assam, Arunachal Pradesh, Nagaland, Manipur, and Sikkim become formally part of the British Imperium. August 13, 2028-Battle for Thimphu results in British annexation of Bhutan. Significant resistance met with China. Maharashtra becomes part of the Imperium. August 14, 2028-British forces sent into Uttar Pradesh and Bihar. September 1, 2028- Battle for Patna a British victory. September 7, 2028- Fall of Lucknow. September 15, 2028- British occupation of Bihar and Uttar Pradesh. October 5, 2028- Meeting little resistance, British occupy Punjab, Jammu and Kashmir, Himmachu Pradesh, and Uttaranchal. Forces move into Delhi. November 3, 2028- Axis forces bomb Johannesburg and launch a naval attack at Cape Town. The Second Battle of Cape Town between American and British navies results in many casualties. November 15, 2028-South Africa successfully defended. Siege of Delhi commences. December 25, 2028- On Christmas Day, India ends the Delhi siege by signing over sovereignty to the Neo-British Imperium. Category:Neo-British Imperium Category:World War III Category:Russia Category:India Category:England Category:United Kingdom